digitalstream_dhrfandomcom-20200214-history
Troubleshooting
HELP - I changed the Video Format for HDMI Output & Now I Have Blank a Screen :: It's OK - You can use the V.FORMAT Button on the Remote to cycle through the available output modes and the Front Panel gives you an indication of the current mode. ---- I am having reception issues! What can I do? : 1. Confirm what transmitter you are using with this site: :: :: Find out how to receive Freeview and Freeview HD | ukfree.tv - independent free digital TV advice :: : 2. Check which channels you are having problems with then check which digital muxes they are on, this can be done with the help of :: i. Digital UK - Postcode checker :: PostCode + House Number + Trade View :: :: ii. UKFree.TV - My FreeView :: PostCode + Display: - Transmitter Name :::: Note - If requiring help from the forum please post the affected channels :::: e.g. BBC 1 & BBC 2, the digital multiplex they are on e.g. Mux 1, & and digital multiplex frequency e.g. CH 41 :: : 3. If all Mux's are being affected then there could be a problem with the installation. Have you other Freeview equipment & are they ok? If you are using splitters, distribution amps etc then remove if you can and plug the DS to as direct aerial feed as you can get, this is to eliminate that these splitters or other equipment are the cause and prove whether the DS can receive a direct RF aerial feed. :: :: The other thing to bear in mind is that unless you are very close to the transmitter you are receiving from then using loft aerials for Freeview is not recommended. Freeview is currently transmitted with about 1% of the power level of analogue transmissions, and the HD services are typically half the power of the SD services meaning less than 0.5% of analogue power. Once DSO is complete then these levels will be ramped up to be typically a 20% of analogue power levels. :: :: See: :: :: Loft aerials | ukfree.tv - independent free digital TV advice :: :: Check the type of aerial you are using, whether it's a group aerial or wideband. Checking on the ukfreetv site will tell you the type needed for your transmitter. More info on aerials: :: :: Freeview reception - all about aerials | ukfree.tv - independent free digital TV advice :: : 4. Using the digital multiplex frequency info gathered from the ukfreetv site carry out a manual scan, just in case it is picking transmissions from the wrong transmitter. :: :: First of all start an auto scan then before any channels are picked up cancel the scan, this deletes the existing results. :: :: Then using the manual scan select each frequency channel number to scan in each digital multiplex. :: : 5. Easy way to check your DS is ask a neighbour or close by family member or friend if they have a working setup, then take your box to theirs then try rescanning all the channels (don't just plugin and use the existing scan results from your home). :: : 6. If all services on a particular mux are being affected then there could be electrical or radio interference. :: :: First thing to do if you are using an HDMI connection is to try connecting from the DS to the TV using scart and disconnect the HDMI from the DS. Check if problem is still seen? This is needed because poor quality HDMI leads that aren't screened very well can interfere with the aerial RF feed. :: :: If no change then leave connected via scart, but then turn off every other electrical device in the house one at a time to see is cause can be isolated to another device in the house, obviously starting with those in the same room as the DS. This is to see if another device is causing electrical or radio interference, for more info see: :: :: Single frequency interference | ukfree.tv - independent free digital TV advice :: ---- I have no signal to my TV when Digital Stream PVR is in Standby :: The Low Power (Power Saving Mode) Standby has no Aerial Loop Through. This is a hardware function. :: The Default Normal Standby allows RF Aerial Loop Through. :: You can use Low Power and an Aerial Y Splitter (about £1.85 from Amazon) :: MENU > PREFERENCES > Power Management > Power Saving Mode in Standby - ON/OFF ---- Problems with Audio from the Digital Stream ---- Problem with Samsung TV after the 4.11 update : The HDMI signal was only found when the box was booted with the TV turned on. : Anything that caused the output res to change, or if a different input was selected then the negotiation was lost which prevented the TV from finding a signal from the DS until the DS was rebooted. Same problem with 412 update, : Solution. : After some research I found that turning off HDhotplug and HDhotplugctl in the service menu of the TV resolved the issue, and improves the startup no-end. : Applies to some other makes of TV too I believe, although some call it HDMI clock control. ---- Problems with "Yellow Buttons" - YBL or Yellow Button Lockout See below - Lockout from Standby ---- Restore DB Creates Double Channels ---- Lockout from Standby : DST have made a special No Touch MICOM (Dark Micom). :: This will DISABLE the Front Panel Touch Buttons and make them BLACK. :: This is only for those that have problems with Yellow Button Lockout, :: or Lockout from Standby. :: OR - want a Black Front Panel !!!!!! : Micom Updates are not without risk ! Like any Flash Update it could go wrong. :: Install via a Rear USB using the Boot Method. :: CAUTION: This will wipe all settings so please remember to do a BackupDB First (FW 4.11+) so that you can restore your Channels and Schedule. : MICOM DOWNLOADS - Current Filesets :: :: Software Versions - MICOM ---- When the end of a recording is reached it starts from the beginning again : Is the anything you can Do ? Yes - You can turn off the Repeat Function. :: While playing a file hit the REPEAT Button and this will Toggle the Repeat Mode - All / Off / 1 :: (Off = No Icon - Top Right of Transport Banner) :: (See p22 and p24 of the User Manual for more options) __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ ---- FFWD and FREW have issues when watching HD recordings - October 2014+ : There is an issue with the latest (October 2014+) HD streams being broadcast when using FW 4.02 - 4.22 : DigitalStream Korea have produced a Beta FW Update that should fix the issue for future recordings made. : There is no way to fix recordings made with 4.02-4.22 : Please see Software Versions Page for Beta/FW Downloads as available